Proper brushing of teeth is an essential component of healthy oral hygiene. A major cause of the development of cavities is the presence of dental plaque. Plaque is systematically formed on tooth surfaces between brushings. If tooth brushings are inadequate, dental plaque can accumulate on tooth surfaces as well as within interdental spaces. Such accumulations of plaque from inadequate brushing can lead to bacterial growth that may form acids that destroy the protective enamel of the teeth thereby forming cavities. Improper oral hygiene is also a contributing factor in the development of many periodontal diseases. Accordingly, the proper brush stroke technique, duration and location of tooth brushing efforts are important in the maintenance of good oral hygiene.
Although the benefits of brushing one's teeth are widely recognized, children and adults alike do not always appreciate such benefits. Thus, it is frequently difficult to get such people to brush as frequently as desirable and to brush for a therapeutic length of time. Some people neglect proper brushing because they dislike the practice while others simply forget to do it. As a result, these people often only brush their teeth reluctantly as a result of coercion by a person such as, for example, a parent, a spouse, a dentist, etc.
Many people have not received adequate instruction concerning the proper techniques and duration of toothbrushing so as to properly eliminate plaque from tooth surfaces during each brushing session. Common brushing problems include the placement of the brush head on the tooth and gum surfaces and performing the brushing for a proper duration of time. In particular, many people spend an insufficient amount of time brushing lingual or palatal surfaces of the teeth and focus mainly on the facial surfaces. In addition, incisor and canine teeth often receive more attention than the molars and bicuspids (i.e., pre-molars). In order for the effects of brushing to meet the standards of proper oral hygiene, each surface of one's teeth, including the facial and palatal (for the upper teeth), facial and lingual (for the lower teeth), and the occlusal surface, must receive ample brushing time. Additionally, each of the different types of teeth, including the incisors, canines, bicuspids and molars also must receive ample brushing time.
Prior attempts to provide a teaching mechanism for providing proper instruction on toothbrushing technique, however, have concentrated primarily on the overall duration of the brushing process. They have not attempted to solve the problem of proper coverage of all teeth and surfaces of teeth in the mouth, including properly balancing the overall brushing time between each type and surface of tooth in the mouth. Known apparatuses and devices for indicating duration of brushing time and/or location of where to brush do not provide an effective means for inducing a person to brush specific one of their teeth or groups of their teeth for a recommended prescribed period of time.
Therefore, an apparatus and corresponding method of use that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional approaches for providing instruction on toothbrushing technique and that provides an effective means for inducing a person to brush specific teeth or groups of their teeth for a recommended prescribed duration of time would be advantageous, desirable and useful.